


婚禮之路：Damian al Ghul and Slade Wilson

by aosakitarou



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian Al Ghul - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosakitarou/pseuds/aosakitarou
Summary: 喪鐘和刺客聯盟未來的繼承者結婚了。而他的「妻子」，那個不可一世的繼承者年僅十三歲。（雷/肉/无脑）





	1. Chapter 1

婚禮之路：Damian al Ghul and Slade Wilson

喪鐘和刺客聯盟未來的繼承者結婚了。

而他的「妻子」，那個不可一世的繼承者年僅十三歲。

男孩頸上穿戴著光澤珍珠串成的裝飾，翠綠和金黃的纓穗垂在鎖骨上，棕色皮膚與珍珠貝白的光澤很配，映著盈盈月光，將他披上銀色婚紗罩。他抬起手臂脫掉肩膀上的長絲綢，印著家紋與野獸的圖騰，無聲地落在地上，露出幼童纖細的上臂，儘管斯萊德聽說過他自幼被雷宵奧古親自調教，他這小身板看起來絕不超過四十公斤。

翡翠綠的眼睛遺傳了塔莉亞，臉型卻混有西方人的特徵，尤其是那眉毛挑起的弧度，令喪鐘想起男孩的父親。他知道刺客聯盟繼承者的秘密，作為他歸順雷宵的獎勵，一個或許可以利用的威脅。

幼年刺客表情堅毅，緊緊抿著嘴唇，與其說是個即將喪失童貞的處子，更像個將被處決的間諜。斯萊德自己有個孩子，不過那也是很久以前的事情了，他完全不覺得世界上能有第二個小孩比達米安 奧古還難辦。

「你在晚宴上的表現十分優秀。」達米安忽然開口說，大步走向銀髮殺手，裸足踩過地上的紗巾。喪鐘聳聳肩，心想或許該說是表演吧孩子。身高才到他腰的男孩仰頭望著他，眼裡看不出一絲孩童該有的純潔可愛，他勾起嘴角笑了笑。「你還在期待什麼？我不是個妓女，斯萊德。做你該做的吧，我的丈夫。」嘴上雖然這麼說，達米安這裸露上身的珍珠裝飾和他乳頭上配戴的銀環是斯萊德在這異國的娼婦身上才見過的裝扮。那長及腳踝的裙子開叉到大腿根，鬆垮垮地系在腰間好像隨時都要被扯掉似的，因為剛才他的大步已經露出了肚臍眼下光滑的小腹。

斯萊德威爾遜雖是個蠻風流的刺客，好歹也是個正常性癖的男人，從沒抱過同性，更別說是剛步入青春期的小男孩。他想了想，兩手穿過小男孩的腋下把他舉到與自己水平的高度。

「喂！你幹什……唔、」

達米安喋喋不休的嘴唇既柔軟又溫暖，小而多汁，斯萊德寬厚的舌頭擠進他為呼吸拼命張大的嘴，頂著男孩的舌頭。達米安一瞬有些失神，嘴唇上豐富的神經傳遞著沈醉的快感，口腔內壁黏膜被斯萊德有力的舌頭舔過實在太舒服。他不知道要回吻，只是緊閉著眼虛弱地嗚嗚了幾聲。

「你外祖父沒教過你接吻嗎，小孩？」

「我想外祖父認為實踐才是最重要的。」達米安抹了抹嘴角溢出的口水，「而且我學的很快，比你見過最優秀的人都。」

「上床去躺著，我得想辦法對你硬起來。」斯萊德懶得理會被寵壞的男孩，指了指寢室的方向。

「……我還以為你沒老到那個程度，要不要我找人送點藥進來？」男孩眼神充滿輕蔑，「喔，或者你需要我給你點額外的刺激？」

年長的男人挑起一根眉毛，猜想所謂的刺激是循環播放A片還是飛機杯，只要不是這個小鬼用他單薄的兒童體型在他眼前搔首弄姿就行。

「算了吧，你別做多餘的事。」

他這句話也是為了自己的安全。然而人人都知道，達米安是別人說東就往西的類型，他也學著斯萊德的表情，輕哼了一聲。邁出半步似乎要走，下一個動作飛速踢向斯萊德的小腿，長袍下擺纏著刺客的雙腿使他失去平衡。斯萊德的身體下意識地用反作用力想去攻擊男孩，然而不妙的是這個動作暴露出他雙腿間毫無防備的性器。該死的長袍，傳統婚禮服飾。

達米安看準了那裡，他幾乎是殘暴地撕裂了斯萊德的底褲，棉布撕裂的聲音令一個飽經風雨的成年人都愣住了。等等，這個小鬼到底被他的魔鬼親人都教了些什麼做愛方式！可一想起他母親收集精子的方法，斯萊德心中百感交集。無奈地盯著自己雙腿間夾著的圓圓小腦袋，毛絨絨的黑短毛和光滑的額頭怎麼看都是個小孩，然而這個早熟的腦子裡想著的絕不是冰激淋、爆米花和樂高動畫片。達米安的嘴唇輕輕貼近男人的性器，熱度在兩人之間傳遞。

他粉紅色的嘴唇在反覆吞吐性器的過程中逐漸染上血紅，和他的耳朵一樣。斯萊德看得出男孩很努力地去吸他的龜頭，舔他捲起的包皮，認真到額頭發燙的地步。達米安用有力的手掌熟練地揉動舔不到的陰囊，另一隻手玩弄著根部的陰毛。他終於吸出一點前列腺液時下巴已經有點累了，可是為了面子也不想放棄。是斯萊德輕嘆一聲推開了他。

「好了，上床去，我再說最後一次。你不想第二天後背疼吧？」

「你對我硬起來了。」

「顯然，因為你從你媽媽那兒學的這套……非常有效。」

「我媽媽請人教我。」達米安從男人身上爬起來，俯視斯萊德的角度和他媽媽同出一轍，「你不用擔心，他已經死了。」

「哼……？」這話聽著令人不太舒服。

「我的意思是——我還是、第一次……」他咬咬下嘴唇，移開視線，終於暴露出一絲侷促。喪鐘猛得發現這孩子仍有可愛之處，雖然只有一茶勺那麼多吧。

喪鐘的小殺手有孩童的細腳腕，和富有彈性的大腿，以優美的曲線滑向翹臀。看來他早熟的不光是邪惡的腦子，還有用以奪命的一雙腿。因為身高限制，達米安擅長自低點發起攻擊，用絕佳彈跳力跳上高出自己兩倍或三倍的敵人背上，最後扭斷他們的關節和頸椎。迅速、優美，一雙大腿夾緊另一名成年男子的臉，豔麗而情色的死亡。斯萊德看過他打架的方式，舞刀像個刺客，用腿的方式像個女人。

小孩的深色皮膚光溜溜的，他的足弓和腳腕上也戴著貴金屬和寶石的裝飾，斯萊德小心地解開鏈子，這雙腳好像能被他一手握住似的，又嫩又小。他怎麼能經歷了那麼多次廝殺，身上仍留有童稚之處呢？銀髮刺客低下頭親吻奧古的腳尖，他嗅到玫瑰和乳香，還有淡淡的血腥。

「我允許你吻遍我的全身……」男孩懶洋洋地仰面躺在一疊靠枕上，腳滑過床單伸到斯萊德面前，活像軟體動物。他的僕役或許會樂意如同小豬仔舔泔水似的舔乾淨小主人，斯萊德則有別的打算。

只是兩指做出要捏他乳頭的動作，男孩就忍不住抖了一下。銀色光澤在起伏的胸口滾動。斯萊德用指甲敲了敲那金屬環。

「誰給你穿的環？我不喜歡。」

「……我喜歡。這重要嗎！」男孩惱羞成怒。

「是的，因為你剛才似乎很期待，從晚宴時就很期待我注意到，或者去扯幾下……」

那件禮服一定很不合身，男孩在斯萊德身邊的坐席小幅度喘息著，每次俯身喝酒時都微妙地挪動上身。他們還沒進房間時達米安就把它脫掉了，只留一條絲綢裹著上身。斯萊德單手握住達米安的胳膊，把他的手拽到他自己胸口，用他不情願地攥成拳頭的手碰了碰挺立的乳頭。

「唔、」

「在我面前做，達米安。」斯萊德享受著俯視的視角和發佈命令的語氣，「用你的小手去扯這個環，讓我看看你下面的小鳥能不能正常使用。好好用手指操你的洞，我真怕我把你捅壞了。」

「什麼！這是你該做的，我從沒做過……」

「實踐才能給你最好的體驗，而且我想，我還不怎麼急著操你。」獨眼刺客表情悠哉，膝蓋壓住男孩的肚子，彷彿觀看小蟲被樹枝壓住奮力掙扎著起身的模樣，「刺客聯盟想要我的精子，那你得再努力點。」

「無恥叛徒……注意你在對誰說話，若不是我外公允許，你和你卑賤的母狗——啊、！」

斯萊德的膝蓋戳進男孩柔軟的腹部，內臟被擠壓的痛苦使達米安的聲音哽在喉嚨裡變成破碎的一聲悲喘。他喜歡他的小殺手身上這些柔軟的地方，他的腳底和肚臍，在他用力的掴掌下變得血紅的臉頰，脫下堅硬外殼，真真實實的那些地方。

「現在你才是我『卑賤的母狗』了，達米安。」

說說他們是怎麼教育你的。曾背叛奧古家的刺客聲音輕柔如風，他在宮殿深處的婚房裡盤腿坐著，點燃的菸草葉焚燒的氣味與房內的香薰混雜，融進男孩發燙的皮膚表層。塔莉婭早就和達米安說好了，這件事不是作為個人而是為了更偉大的利益。重重鐵欄落下，把守不到第三天早上絕不會打開那扇通往外界的門。達米安竭力不去質疑背後的陰謀，他盡力了，就像他背負著密密麻麻的傷口活到現在。乳頭被打孔後擴張的過程雖然很痛，不斷受傷令神經變得敏感，而他的身體不辜負母親和外祖父的期待學會了從中獲取快感。就像他現在這樣半瞇著眼睛，專注於乳點麻酥酥的觸感，不必太用力就有了感覺。

「……你別想對我發號施令，斯萊德……你到底賣的什麼藥？」

他仍作出強硬的口吻，手指的動作沒有停下。被質問的男人將手攀上他的腰，這個年紀小孩才有的小盆骨到肋骨中間柔軟的地帶，達米安下意識地掃了一眼斯萊德粗而有力的手指，不自在地幻想它們蹂躪自己的乳頭，揪到充血的模樣。

「我或許剛才對你太嚴厲了，嗯？你喜歡別人誇你對不對？」斯萊德哄他，「達米安，你確實學的很快，你含過多少次？那些人一定被你吸得直操你嗓子眼，然後把你餵得飽飽的。」

「他們怎麼讓你適應被人操的？就你這樣小的孩子，是從肛塞開始嗎？」他牽起達米安的一隻手放到他雙臀間的小穴，讓他自然蜷曲的指頭來回撫摸褶皺。那裡被水潤得亮晶晶，達米安晚宴前就做好了潔身準備，他也幾乎沒吃什麼東西。斯萊德坐得離他更近了，細麻布長袍的腰帶已經鬆了，而剛才還在達米安嘴裡被舔得津津有味的巨根隱藏在布料褶皺間。飢餓。飢餓在達米安體內膨脹，然而面對一個飢餓的肉食動物，斯萊德只是游刃有餘地挑逗著開始流口水的男孩。

「把手指塞進去。好樣的……你真是奧古家的最佳傑作，因為你熟知你的身體，你的武器，以至於光是指交就能讓你慾火焚身……」現在說個不停的是斯萊德了，達米安已經緊緊閉上眼，但體內的形狀和溫度清晰地出現在腦內。斯萊德低沈的嗓音在耳邊響起，順著耳道侵入他的大腦，和性感帶的刺激一同分泌更多令他神智不清的多巴胺。年長刺客的手緊握著達米安自慰的手，在穴口來回進出，這個動作讓達米安忍不住扭動起身子，他裡面都夾緊了。

「還不夠嗎？」

「不夠……」男孩紅著臉小聲回答，刺客鬆開他的手，他立刻加進第二根手指。

「流出來這麼多水，是你自己做的灌腸，還是你分泌的腸液？」從達米安的兩指間流出一些透明的液體，斯萊德繼續戲弄他，「平時是誰給你塞住著一腸子淫水？我想，你很快就對肛塞失去興趣，想要挑戰更粗更長的硬東西。這也是奧古家的好傳統，無所不能的達米安？用更彎的性玩具頂著前列腺磨蹭，另一端頂著你還未成熟的小蛋蛋，然後見到那些崇拜你的雜魚們時，故意裝出正常的模樣。然而很快那些奇形怪狀的假陽具就被扔到一邊——這只能讓你舒服而已，你想要的還不是這樣。」

達米安痛苦地皺起眉頭，不為被擴張到三根手指的後穴甚至有些麻木的痛，裡面濕軟炙熱，被前列腺一次次的刺激折磨得發漲。他想要達到最高潮，想要喪鐘的鐘擺狠狠撞進自己的小腸子，想要舔盡榨乾有些苦澀的前列腺液，然後像個使用後的飛機杯已經充滿精液，每個角落，每處凹陷。可他做不到。每一次那些僕人垂著眼睛服侍他沐浴更衣，他都知道他們從倒影中看著主人半勃的性器，知道他們對不可侵犯抱有怎樣的慾望，這令他情緒高漲。他喜歡讚美，如果達米安奧古注定要成為一個性愛機器，也將成為最精緻最完美的那個，而那些毫無價值的嘴中只能吐出對他的讚美。

「我才不相信你是第一次，達米安。」

刺客的話卻令他動搖，達米安睜開濕漉漉的眼睛盯著他，甚至不知道為什麼。而對方顯然不理會一個願意為了一泡精子獻上身體的男孩一時示弱，斯萊德繼續說了下去。「你身邊全是想要操你的男人，你這樣早熟的騷穴，不吃幾個男人的雞巴怎麼活得下來？」

他想辯解，這不是預想中的劇本，為什麼他就不能乾乾脆脆地撲上來佔有自己？就像那些蠢狗和賤奴一樣用渴望和愛慕的眼神注目他，就像他的母親和外祖父一直告訴他的那樣：達米安，你有能力蠱惑人心，讓他們臣服，馴服萬物。而他連一個半途而廢的刺客都無法制服，男孩說話時帶著哭腔。

「嗯、嗚……讓、讓我高潮！斯萊德……」他的手指纏上銀髮，一眨眼臉上就濕了一片。即便圍繞在他身邊的蠢貨們期待被寵幸，無論多麼欲求不滿，多麼痛苦難耐，男孩只告訴他們，課程結束了，滾回塵土裡吧。這是被設計好的。「只有你……我只被允許、在你身下高潮……」

「你哭了嗎？」終於，斯萊德肯將他托煙斗的手再次放到達米安臉上。月光下銀色的淚水印在刺客指尖。

「給我、給我、我等了好久了，我只想要……」


	2. Chapter 2

這是因為任務失敗而流出的挫折和苦惱的淚水，還是單純由於欲求不滿的偽裝，斯萊德質疑這個心高氣傲的小王子怎會在他面前示弱到這個地步，更沒料到聯盟會認為他對處子更有興趣。這是某種嘲諷？還是塔利婭不樂意兒子被人糟踐？他把達米安塞進後穴努力擴張的手指抓著拉了出來，那剛才還張著流水的穴口立刻又乖乖閉上了。小孩子的肌肉彈性真不錯。  
「哈⋯⋯哈⋯⋯斯萊德？」  
男孩紅著眼睛飢渴地喘氣，滿懷期望地盯著男人的下半身。雖然沒有硬起來，斯萊德只是心裡來了興致，想試試這個任他擺佈的肉穴究竟如何。  
「轉過身去。」他裝作不為所動，冷漠地命令，「趴在床上等著。」  
「⋯⋯嗚。」達米安瞪了他一眼，只能順從地擺好姿勢，抬起濕漉漉的屁股。他感受到自己的陰莖直挺著在兩腿之間滴水，儘管大小和重量完全不如正貼在自己臀縫間硬起來的那根。斯萊德享受著男孩光滑的後背和肉乎乎的小屁股，兩手抓著揉，感覺還不如某些女人的胸部大，實在是可悲。將雙臀分開，中間粉紅的小穴就會微微張開一條縫，達米安幾乎是脆弱地嗚咽了一聲，不安地扭著腰。  
「別動。」  
他戲弄地打了一下達米安的屁股，看著小孩又委屈又咬著牙不說的樣子暗自笑了。只是為了好玩，他將龜頭擠進達米安體內後摸索著揉了揉那試圖藏進床單褶皺間的小乳頭，立刻感覺到達米安的腸子更熱烈地纏上來，絞緊了男人敏感的部位。  
「喔⋯⋯看來這真的讓你覺得爽啊。」  
小胸脯上沒多少肌肉，擠一擠或許能有手感，這麼想著，斯萊德一邊夾著達米安的乳頭一邊試著揉他平坦的胸部。  
「只有這點肉嗎？」  
「嗚！嗚啊啊、不、哈啊、唔要⋯⋯」金屬乳環扯動達米安挺立的乳頭，他流著口水叫了出聲，剛才還有些沙啞的少年音竟變得像女孩子一樣。雖然好像一副很痛的樣子，屁股卻自覺地扭動起來去貼近斯萊德的胯，熟練地在性器退出體內時緊緊吸上去。斯萊德自認為足夠溫柔，在男孩腸道內換著角度緩緩抽插，想找到達米安的敏感點，然而還沒幾下就被達米安嘩啦啦射出的精液濕了手。  
男孩的腰往下一沈，斯萊德還半勃的陰莖仍在他裡面穩穩頂著，讓他很不舒服。老男人的手握住他射精後敏感充血的小鳥開始擼動，又痛又麻，更不舒服了。  
「唔、別碰我⋯⋯」  
達米安伸手去推壓在自己身上的老男人，紋絲不動，可他已經不想撐著腰了。斯萊德摟著他的腰讓他側躺下來，抬起達米安的腿又從後面侵犯他。身材矮小的男孩更適合這樣的體位，半空中的腳丫一下下地晃蕩，足飾閃爍著月光。無人入侵過的處女地被漸漸打開，又熱又濕軟的肉穴纏得斯萊德低聲粗喘，這孩子做得真不錯，作為獎勵，他可以考慮射進他圓鼓鼓的肚子裡。可憐的達米安沒有連續射精兩次的經歷，沾滿自己的精液的性器被揉得紅腫充血，小聲啜泣著聳動肩膀，頂在腸子裡的凶器又害他全身被捅得一晃一晃，鉤著床單的手指早就沒了力氣。斯萊德不知道這孩子還能射幾次，可他感覺快要到高潮了，野蠻地頂進小穴，完全硬起來的陰莖上彎曲的血管抵著柔軟的腸道，那會被操出來一點點的嫩肉。  
「呀、啊啊啊⋯⋯斯、斯萊德⋯⋯？」  
發覺斯萊德沒有射在自己體內，達米安迷惑地回過頭，皺著眉頭呼喚男人的名字。斯萊德發燙的龜頭抵著他沒合攏的穴口，在他渾身發抖想要高潮時澆了達米安一屁股精液。  
「為什麼？⋯⋯」  
「嗯？」斯萊德用手指把自己的體液抹進達米安的洞口。  
「為什麼不⋯⋯在裡面⋯⋯」男孩蜷曲雙腿，他羞怯地紅著臉，眼角泛淚光，餘韻仍存的臉上露出既痛苦又享樂的神情。  
「在你裡面？你想要嗎？」男人彎曲埋在體內的手指，調戲道，「別這樣，你還小，只是個孩子，你會肚子痛的。」  
「不！我⋯⋯我不會的⋯⋯」達米安猛烈地反駁，一瞬恐懼似的瞪大了眼睛，他不能接受這樣的理由，「我想要⋯⋯斯萊德的精液⋯⋯」  
「坐到我身上，嗯？讓我知道你說的是真的。」銀髮刺客厚實的手掌撫上男孩的臉頰，達米安點點頭，硬撐著爬起身要去摸斯萊德的陰莖。儘管很累了，高潮過後頭暈暈的缺氧，他仍允許男人綿長的接吻，或把半勃的陰莖塞進他的嘴裡讓他吸。他跨坐在男人身上，身子往後仰儘量去刺激自己的前列腺，斯萊德壞心眼地握住那幼小的陰莖，「不許比我先射了」，欣賞他哀鳴似的叫床聲，像狗狗一樣流著口水，眼睛幾乎翻白眼了。  
最後達米安尿了，他一開始都沒有意識到，聽到斯萊德嘲笑的聲音才重新回過神，生理性淚水和羞恥塗滿他的臉。幾乎透明的尿液怎麼都止不住，在他嗚嗚流眼淚的時候不停地往外噴，甚至弄髒了斯萊德身下的床單。  
「好了，好了，誰都會有尿床的時候嘛。」明天叫你們的僕人換張床單就好了，斯萊德親吻著他的眼角，故作溫柔地說道。  
然而達米安太生氣也太難過了，他已經不想再聽到斯萊德的聲音，或者看到他的大陰莖，只想回到自己的房間裡鎖上門。  
「我想洗澡。」他委屈地說，抬起身只見斯萊德的精液流了一腿。  
「好啊，你也需要喝點水，要不然身體會撐不住的。」  
斯萊德餵了他三杯水，把小男孩扛去浴室又自然而然地操了進去。不知不覺，他彷彿著了魔似的想填滿那傷痕累累的小身子，怕不是被拉撒路池水的瘋狂所感染，達米安異於常人的早熟身體竟也能滿足他的性慾，這孩子實際活過的歲月比他身體的年齡還要小，一邊忍受著刺客聯盟苛求的特訓，一邊為了這場獻祭開發自己的身體。這個想法徹底是背德的，他本意並非如此，可每當達米安睜開翡翠般的眼睛望過來，他又會變得更加殘暴，彷彿要借懲罰達米安而報復塔利婭和那個老不死的。  
「你以為我真的會在乎嗎？」斯萊德問。達米安抽搐著攤在他懷裡，艱難地睜開一隻眼睛，他滿臉是水和精液，眼睛和喉嚨都疼得慌。  
「你會。」男孩嘶啞地說，「因為你不會想忘掉我的。」


End file.
